Do you even care?
by therandomer5000
Summary: ONESHOT! When Leo's girlfriend's in a tragic accident he needs some comfort but his brothers haven't seemed to notice his sadness. Leo's left wondering if his brothers even care for him at all. Rated for violence and kidnapping


**I'm in the mood for writing a Leo oneshot.. wish him luck! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Do you even care?**

Leo slammed the lair door closed behind him, his brothers had went too far!

He had just had an argument with his brothers over training, Splinter had left for Japan the day before and he had left Leo in charge as always.

Leo wanted his brothers to do a little extra training tonight to help him get over something and they refused, a movie they wanted to see was on and they had been looking forward to it all week.

To be fair the other turtles didn't know the Leader was going through a difficult time but when leo begged them they began to get cruel. They had told him to get a life and to do something with himself, they had told him to go see his girlfriend. Leo had frozen before yelling at them that he would if he could before storming out.

Leo wasn't dumped by her she had unfortunately died. She had been driving home from a trip and a drunk driver was driving the wrong way and they smashed into each other.

leo had been called by her parents that morning to tell him what happened.

Leonardo was angry.

he was angry at himself. he was angry at his brothers. angry at the drunk driver and angry at the world.

Why did all the best people have horrible things happen to them?

Leo knew his brothers would be expecting him back soon but he wasn't sure he wanted to go home.

They didn't care about him! if they did they would have comforted him when he was sobbing in his room that morning!

He stopped at the edge of an alley, this would be the way he would go home later.. if he did at all.

He ran past and made his way to the highest building on the block, he was surprised to find it covered in foot ninja.

''Keep an eye out'' One of them warned quietly, ''They could be anywhere''

leo hid in the shadows and watched as the ninja came closer. One ninja smirked.

''they could even be... HERE!'' he yelled as he grabbed leo by the throat and dragged him out of the shadows.

''WE'VE GOT ONE OF YOU! COME OUT AND SAVE HIM!'' The ninja yelled gleefully,

''Nobody's with me idiot'' leo snarled, ''Let me go!''

''A lone animal is easier to play with'' The ninja said with a silky voice. he motioned to the others and a couple of them stepped forward.

A collar was forced around leo's neck along with chain cuffs on his wrists and a chain leash attached to the collar.

he was pulled along as the ninjas moved further and further away from his way home.

they leapt into an alley where there truck was, they pushed Leo in and secured the leash on the wall so Leo couldn't escape. They threw in a few punches, kicks and cuts before locking the truck doors.

Leo could feel his phone vibrating, he picked it up and answered it quietly.

''hello?'' he whispered.

''Leo? look man.. we're sorry'' It was Raph and judging by the way the others were talking leo was on speaker.

''no you're not'' leo frowned angrily, ''You're not sorry. You're only saying that so you won't get into trouble with Splinter''

''We are sorry leo!'' Mikey sniffled in the background, ''You've been out for hours! you should come home''

''What do you guys care if I come home or not?'' leo hissed as he heard movement from outside.

''Of course we care!'' Don's gentle voice was enough to make Leo feel a little guilty about being so cold towards them. ''Somethings been wrong with you all day Leo, you need to tell us what it is so we can help''

leo was about to answer but a noise in front of the trucks doors stopped him.

''leo?'' Don's voice floated from the speaker.

''Sh'' leo hushed urgently. The doors opened, Leo tried to hide the phone but he was too slow the ninja grinned.

''Tryin' to get your animal buddies to come save ya huh?'' He smirked, ''Pathetic'' Leo said nothing as his brothers worried breaths came from the phone.

The ninja came forward and kicked Leo in the stomach, he gasped painfully and dropped the phone.

''i think we'll leave them on, They'll enjoy listening to this'' The ninja grinned as he locked the truck doors, the van had started moving. ''You can't even fight back..''

Leo stared at the ninja as he stepped towards him and pulled out a knife.

The next hour was filled with leo's screams and yells of pain, his brothers stayed on the phone and tried comforting him during his torture. he could hear Mikey's crying, Raph's curses and Don's panicked breaths.

The torture finally stopped and Leo was left panting in a heap, unable to move.

''You deserved every bit of that!'' The ninja spat on Leo, ''ANIMAL!''

Leo was kicked in the chest again.

''We're gonna be stoppin' soon, we need to hide the body after all'' The ninja laughed as the truck came to a stop, he stepped out leaving Leo alone.

''leo? Leo!?'' Leo could hear his brothers yelling, he needed to let them know he was still alive.

''G-Guys'' he groaned as he looked over at his phone.

''Stay with us bro'' Raph warned angrily.

''I'm trying'' Leo hissed, he looked at the doors to see them open.

''Do you know where in New York you are?'' Donnie asked hopefully.

''No'' leo replied tiredly.

''Press the blue button'' Don demanded, leo reached over and clicked the button before sighing.

''What does it do?''

''It helps us track you'' Donnie replied, Leo could hear them leaving the lair.

''Don't bother'' Leo breathed, ''There's no point.. Just keep yourselves safe''

''You need our help Leo'' Mikey yelped.

''i know I do'' leo grimaced, ''But I don't want it''

''STOP BEIN' SO BIG HEADED AND LET US HELP YOU LIVE THROUGH THIS!'' Raph growled.

''I don't wanna live through this'' Leo breathed heavily, his brothers went silent. They'd stopped moving.

''What do you mean? You don't wanna live?'' Raph asked with a horrified voice.

''I have nothing left to live for'' Leo was beginning to slur his words, ''You guys can look after yourselves.. I only get treated like dirt when I try to help anyway.. ''

''We love you leo'' Mikey sobbed as he and his brothers started running again,

''yeah! what about your girl friend?'' Don gulped,

''She's dead'' leo mumbled as his eyelids became too heavy, ''She died last night in a car crash''

The brothers didn't reply.

The ninja came back into the van with a smirk. ''We found a good place for ya'' He nodded before throwing Leo over his shoulder.

leo barely knew what was happening. he was taken up onto a tall building, a noose was tied around his neck and he was pushed onto a long flag pole which stuck out the side of the building. he was lowered down carefully before being let go, his throat was burning and he couldn't breathe.

''A nice slow death for a dirty animal'' the ninja laughed, ''It seemed fit! you mean nothing to anyone so don't worry about anyone missing you. cause they won't''

And with that leo was left to hang by his throat.

He stared at the view in front of him, it was nice.. peaceful.

''LEO! OH GOD.. NO!'' He could hear his brothers, they were right underneath him where the truck had been.

he could hear them climbing up to him, he closed his eyes and he let his mind fly.

He could feel his body being freed of the rope and being carefully lowered to the ground. he could here a mix of voices swirling around him.

''YOU AIN'T DYIN' ON US!'' Raph's voice pierced his thoughts as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, judging by Donnie's shouts Raph had just punched Leo in an attempt to wake him up.

He felt himself being taken to the shellraiser and driven home but he couldn't wake up, he didn't want to.

He felt something soft beneath him and he realised he had been placed on a bed.

''leo please'' Mikey's voice begged, ''You've gotta wake up''

''We need you'' Don sniffled. There was a bang and a sob.

''I'm gonna kill every foot ninja there is for causing this!'' Raph growled, ''Wh-what if Leo did it to himself? he said he didn't wanna live anymore''

''He didn't do it to himself'' Don hissed, there was the sound of paper being pulled out of a pocket, ''They left a note near him''

Raphael took the note.

''What? He was a warning to us! They did that to threaten us!?'' Raph growled angrily.

Leo could hear Donnie and Raph's angry voices but one noise in particular made leo try to wake up, he could hear Mikey's quiet sobs and everyone was ignoring him.

Leo opened his eyes slightly and looked over at his baby brother.

''Don't cry little brother'' leo croaked faintly but Mikey had heard it and stared at him happily,

''Leo'' Mikey breathed, ''I thought you'd left us'' The other two had noticed leo now.

''I'm not that lucky Mike'' leo smiled sadly as he stroked Mikey's cheek.

''How do you feel?'' Don asked worriedly,

''Sore'' Leo answered as he sat up.

''I'm not surprised'' Don smiled sympathetically, ''You've got deep cuts, broken ribs and you've just been hung off a flagpole''

''We're glad you lived'' Raph grinned, ''I thought you'd died on us for a moment''

Leo stayed silent as he gave them a weak smile.

''we're sorry about your girlfriend Leo'' Mikey frowned, ''She was nice..''

''yeah'' Leo pulled Mikey closer to him and hugged him.

''That's why you wanted to spar huh?'' Don sighed, ''We're sorry for being jerks''

''It's ok.. you didn't know'' Leo smiled. Donnie kissed leo on the head.

''I'm glad you didn't die Big brother'' He smiled tearfully as he and Mikey lay on the bed with Leo.

''You're allowed to grieve now'' Mikey mumbled, ''We're here for you''

Leo let a few tears slip and Raph left the room. leo was soon sobbing to his youngest brothers about how he was going to miss her.

The three of them fell asleep together.

Leo was woken when Raph came back into the room.

''Raph'' leo began but Raph shook his head.

''I'm sorry I left bro but.. I'm not too good at this kinda thing and..'' Raph frowned, ''i hate seein' ya like this''

Leo said nothing.

''We really do care about you Leo.. don't ever think we don't'' Raph put a hand on leo's shoulder, ''We need you Leo and we love you''

''Thanks Raph'' leo smiled as raph lay down on the bed with his brothers.

''You'll be ok bro'' Raph smirked, ''You'll find her death easier to cope with cause we'll help ya.. It will get better even if it does hurt now''

''I know'' Leo smiled, ''I'm glad you guys are my brothers''

The two eldest turtles fell asleep.

After a year of hard work and a broken heart Leo had gotten better, he was happy again and was able to laugh.

he always remembered her but he didn't let her death bring him down! After all, she wouldn't have wanted that.

* * *

**I guess that's happily ever after huh? Please Review xx**


End file.
